And So It Began
by Fallen Bystander
Summary: Rated for language and content...later on. Marauder era. Lily and the Marauders are at war, but something happens that will bring the war to a hault. LJ SBOC RLOC
1. Groveling for Wands and Payback

"God damn, Evans! Do you have to hit so hard?" A whiny James Potter asked, a hand over his eye.

"Well, Potter, do you have to be an arrogant, egotistic, maniacal –" Lily Evans started.

"Okay, okay," James groaned, "I get it!" He added, pulling himself up off of the floor.

"Could you at least give me my wand back? McGonagall wanted us to practice that charm for Transfiguration, and I can't afford not to! She threatened to throw me off the Quidditch team if I fail in her class!" James started to beg.

"This thing?" Lily asked innocently as she waved his wand in front of him, "I was going to see how well it does against old squiddy there in the lake…"

"Lily! What do I have to do to get my fucking wand back?" James was getting annoyed now, but he couldn't do much about it.

_This is going to be fun_ Lily thought to herself as she began scheming. "Well, first you have to go to dinner, wearing whatever shirt I tell you to. Second, you must profess your love for Snape and Malfoy, again, at dinner. And third, you get to get down on your hands and knees and beg my forgiveness, and beg for your wand as well. That may be done now." Lily finished, waiting for the groveling to begin.

"Now, Lily, why would Jamsie want to do something like that?" Said a voice behind her as James's wand was torn from her hand. The voice continued, "But you know," Lily's own wand began to levitate out of her reach, "That is a very good idea! _You _may start your groveling now." Lily whirled around to see none other then Sirius Black, the outcast of the Most Noble House of Black.

"That's 'Evans' to you, Black, and why would I grovel at your feet? My wand may be over my head, but it's over yours too, and, I can do this." With that, Lily muttered something under her breath, and her wand came down into her hand. _Thank God I taught myself that bit of magic! _Lily was smiling at her accomplishment.

"Damn, Evans, you're no fun!" Sirius pouted, "Hey, Prongs, do ya want your wand back?"

"Thanks mate!" A now very happy James said.

"What are mates for? Now, let's get our arses down to the Great Hall, we are almost late for dinner!" Sirius added the last bit with such urgency that one would think that it was a matter of life and death. Well, considering he was a Black, and a Marauder, it could be considered one, judging by the way he inhales food.

Neither Marauder noticed Lily as she shrank back into the shadows and went up to the boys' dorm as they went through the portrait and went down to dinner.

* * *

As Lily admired her work, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. _They won't know what's going on, poor gits. They deserve every bit of this. _With that, she added a charm that would let everyone except James and Sirius see what she had done, that is of course, until the two boys looked in the mirror the next morning. With one last laugh, she made her way down to the Great Hall for a small bite to eat. _I really wish I could see their faces when they figure this out. _If _they figure it out that is… __

* * *

When James and Sirius went to sleep, they had no idea that Remus Lupin, Peter Petegrew, the other Marauders, and Frank Longbottom were literally rolling on the ground laughing, trying very hard not to wake the sleeping boys up. It wasn't until the boys woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror did they see what Lily had done._**_

* * *

_ **

A/N - Every other chapter will be written by me, Clueless Bystander, anyway, so Fallen Mystery and I are going to write an actual fanfic...we have many one-shot type things that we have to get up, but anyway. If you like the chapter, let me know and drop a review. The second chapter is writen, so, we want at least 3 reviews before we will post again...small number to ask, so please review?

**Much thanks**

**Bystander**


	2. The Temporary Downfall of James and Siri...

**(A/N: my turn! Muahahahahahaha!) **

**Each boy was charmed with some interesting spells. Lily had first used a color spell (of course), so each boy was Slytherin green, and had metallic silver hair. Okay, so I lied. If Sirius and James _had_ hair, it would be metallic silver. Instead, their shiny, bald, heads were silver. They both had 'LOZER' tattooed on their foreheads in neon pink. The clothes they wore, and all clothes they owned were magenta with bright pink hearts that clearly read 'I am a poof'. They both had webbed toes (actually, I think James already _had_ webbed toes, but let's not tell anyone, shall we?). And to top it all off, they both had a crap load of makeup on. They looked at each other, then back in the mirror.**

"**EVANS!" Was the simultaneous bellow. As soon as the word erupted from their lips, an illusion of a bludger began attempting to smash them. Of course, they didn't know it was an illusion, as it was a very good one. They both shrieked like little girls and dove under Peter's bed. **

**Lily opened the door, looking insanely innocent. "You rang? Wherever you are?"**

"**Take the damn bludger away!" whined Sirius.**

**Lily, smothering giggles, waved her hand, and the bludger faded. "All right, you big, tough, Marauders, the ball is gone." They crawled out from under the bed. Lily, of course, burst into hysterical laughter. After fifteen minutes of convulsing on the floor, she stood up. And her mind fell slightly to the gutter. "Ew, what were you two doing under there? Snogging? Haha, James and Sirius, poofs!" Fifteen more minutes of convulsing on the floor followed. **

"**Lily, you bitch, snap out of it!" shouted James. "And put us right!"**

"**I'm sorry, Lily's not here right now. Please leave a message after the tone," she said in a recorder voice. Of course James and Sirius were very confused, as they were both purebloods. Lily rolled her eyes. "Set _yourselves _right. If you can." With that, she snatched both their wands from the bedside table and ran to the Great Hall, giggling madly. **

**Of course, James and Sirius followed. This was a mistake, considering what they looked like. They rushed into the Hall, and were met by complete silence. Okay, so it wasn't complete silence. Lily was convulsing on the floor, having levitated their wands, and her own to the top of the Great Hall and a crap load of girls were crying because James Potter and Sirius Black were poofs. A few actually fainted. Anyway, Lily levitated her wand as well so they couldn't get their hands on it, and she could do magic without it, anyway. **

**Sirius realized what happened first, and sank down onto a bench. He slammed his head onto the table. Okay, not the table, but a plate that was sitting on the table. He raised his head, but the plate came with it. Thoroughly startled, he tried to pull it off, but his hands stuck as well. So now Sirius's hands and head were stuck to a plate. **

**All of a sudden, everything metal in the Hall flew at James, as if he had become a magnet. I mean, he always joked he was a girl magnet… Anyway, when I say everything, I mean _everything_. And everything that flew at him stuck. A few students were thrown against James as their braces pulled them across the hall. **

**Lily was practically hyperventilating. McGonagall gave her a look, but didn't say anything, as she had been waiting for someone to give Black and Potter a taste of their own medicine. **

"**Professor McGonagall!" whined James. "Do you see what she's done to us?" **

**McGonagall's lips twitched ever so slightly. "I see nothing out of the ordinary," she said calmly. A white ferret started flying around the room. Everyone except Snape thought it was amusing. Snape didn't notice, as he was running around frantically, calling for Lucious Malfoy, who seemed to have disappeared. **

**All of a sudden, the ferret came flying at James, attracted by it's braces. "Evans is dead," he whispered as the ferret became attached to James.

* * *

Ummm...3 again, but none from Sami this time! Thanks!**

Clueless


	3. Planning and Laughing

_A/N Sorry it took so long to get this up. Clueless over here had major writers block...sorry. _If _anyone is reading this, please leave a review, and we will try and wrap this story up soon. It's too hard to keep up, especially when the first writer can't think of anything else. So, if anyone cares, prolly 3-4 more chapters. Make sure and read Fallen Mystery's work. She has some awesome stories up, and she's working on many more that are sure to keep you interested. The better writer will work on her stories. ._

After about twenty minutes in the Hospital Wing, James finally was free of the ferret, or rather Malfoy, which had been attached to him. After Madam Pomfrey had separated the boy and ferret, and then, unfortunately, changed him back into Lucious, she ran to the Great Hall where Sirius was still stuck to the table.

Lily was sitting on her bed, still laughing. She was going to remember that prank forever. '_Man I am good! I almost feel sorry for James and Sirius... Almost.'_

James wasn't going to take this sitting down; he got to work right away. "This has to be good, nothing like the kiddy stuff I usually pull. I have to think big. I have to get her back." James was mumbling to himself.

Sirius wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He knew it was a prank, but who would want to prank him? Come on, he was Sirius Black, one of the biggest heart-throbs in Hogwarts history! '_Okay, so it definitely isn't a chick, I mean, come on, what chick would want to do anything to me? Besides the obvious of course,' _He thought with a smirk, recalling all those times in a certain broom closets. '_That's it, it's some bloke. Okay, no Griffie would want to prank me, too many connections in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, so I guess that leaves Slytherin. Okay, Malfoy and Smape are too proud to through themselves at us, even as a prank. Hmm…Regulus maybe? No, too dumb. Oh well, guess I just have to get the whole table back!' _He concluded with a smile. This was going to be fun.

After his classes were over and done with for the day, and a multitude of people, mainly Slytherins, had had their fill of laughs, James went straight up to his dorm, and began working on a way to get Evans back. Almost two hours later, he looked over his plan with a satisfied smile.. He had charmed the figures on a parchment to completely act out what James was planning. He liked what he saw. Actually, there was one thing he didn't like – he didn't want to put Remus through his evil scheme, but the Marauder decided that a fellow Marauder wouldn't mind helping him out. "Shit," James muttered, "I'm gonna be late for dinner. Wouldn't want to miss that." James smirked, and started down to the Great Hall.

Lily got up off of her bed. She had been laughing her arse off since breakfast. It was time she got something to eat. Of course, she couldn't wait to mock Potter. I mean, what fun would it be, to make him relive being attached to Malfoy?

As Sirius walked down to dinner, he was, for once, looking forward to all of the Slytherins sitting down for dinner. As he got a seat, and started piling the food onto his plate, he actually smiled as the table he hated sat down. They were going to be in for the ride of their lives.


End file.
